


The Adventures of Giant Clam Man and the Raccoon Kid [Fanart]

by summerwithaniinit



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerwithaniinit/pseuds/summerwithaniinit
Summary: A dead guy and a homicidal rugrat walk into a bar. Errrr, desert.(Fanart of bmouse's fic)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Adventures of Giant Clam Man and the Raccoon Kid [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmouse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Adventures of Giant Clam Man and the Raccoon Kid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/374505) by [bmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmouse/pseuds/bmouse). 



**Author's Note:**

> Gengetsu's colours and lines are faded cause he's a ghost :)


End file.
